


Mikaelson school for girls

by FreakyFangirl12



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Mikaelson's have a school, Multi, Public Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Mikaelson siblings like to share, human reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyFangirl12/pseuds/FreakyFangirl12
Summary: Y/N didn't know what the real purpose of the Mikaelson School for Girls was. She didn't know about her teachers using it to find cute teen girls. She also didn't know that the Mikaelson's really like to share.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Reader, Reader/Elijah Mikaelson, Reader/Hayley Marshall, Reader/Kol Mikaelson, Reader/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	1. Back to school, back to daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> The ages of some characters in this fanfic have been changed.

There was a number of things Y/N hadn't thought she would be doing today. Of course, she knew that she was going back to school. Well, technically, she was already back at school. It had been a week since the students had all moved into their dorm rooms at the Mikaelson School for Girls, but they were actually beginning school work again today. Y/N was aware that there had been some staffing changes but she didn't expect to be sat in biology class thinking about how hot her teacher was.

Maybe it was the fact that her biology teacher was a women. Maybe it was because she was her teacher. Maybe it was because she was many years older than her. Or maybe it was a combination of all three. Y/N had never had any interest in women before but she liked to think that she had grown and matured a lot over the past summer so she told herself that the way she was acknowledging her teachers looks was nothing to do with being attracted to her and more to do with accepting and understanding what made women look good to men. At least, that was what she told herself.

She looked over at one of her close friends, Hope Mikaelson, and realised that she looked very similar to the teacher in question. Only then did she remember Hope telling her that her mother was taking up a teaching position at school this year, meaning both of her parents had her under constant supervision.

The bell couldn't ring soon enough and as soon as the first ring sounded, Y/N was packing away her things. She headed out into the hallway and towards her locker where she had agreed to meet her best friend Davina Claire.

"Hey, Y/N!"

Y/N turned around when she heard the excited voice of her bestfriend and she ran over embracing the girl in a hug.

Davina smiled as she pulled away,"Are you ready to head to history?"

Y/N smirked,"Is Klaus still the teacher?"

Most of the students had the habit of referring to their teachers by their first names since many of them shared the same surname. The very surname which titled the school.

"Of course. They wouldn't sack him. We may not get good history grades but everyone pays attention to Klaus"

With that, the two girls head off giggling towards their history classroom.

Klaus was stood at the door of his classroom welcoming students in as they arrive. As Y/N and Davina walked towards the classroom, he smiled at them.

"Miss Y/L/N, Miss Claire. Nice of you to join us."

The two girls bit their lips as they realised they were the last two students to arrive. That meant back row seats which, in a normal class, wouldn't be a problem. History with Klaus however was different. Girls would race to class on the first day to claim the closest seat possible. It made Y/N roll her eyes. She had never been one to gawk over her history teacher.

Klaus walked in as Y/N and Davina took their seats and he began to teach.

History always seemed to drag for Y/N but today seemed even longer. Maybe it was because she didn't spend the hour drooling over her professor. Or maybe it was because she knew most days she had history, spanish was right after.

Spanish was, without a doubt, Y/N's favourite subject. She always dragged Davina with her to the front row but she was never one to put her hand up or show her spanish skills. The only reason she sat at the front was because of Professor Elijah Mikaelson. It was likely that Elijah only knew Y/N's name because of how often she was sent to him after getting in trouble.

Y/N was in trouble a lot and she was always sent to Elijah when she was in trouble because he was the only teacher she listened to when she was in trouble. She knew it confused Elijah because she was always so well-behaved in spanish classes but that was only because she was too busy daydreaming about the professor.

"Y/N"

That was when Y/N snapped out of her daydreaming to look up at Klaus who was asking her a question. She had no idea what they were talking about so just guessed an answer. Klaus sighed and told her the correct answer before sending them off to do their group work.

Davina smirked at Y/N as they headed to the others for the group project,"You were thinking about spanish weren't you?"

Y/N tried to ignore Davina and deny her claims but her best friend knew her too well.

Cassie smirked and walked past the pair, purposely barging into Y/N. The two of them had history and any confrontation between the two of them always ended up in bloodshed.

Y/N glared,"Watch it"

Cassie smirked, "You are right. I really should watch where I'm going. I wouldn't want to step on a piece of crap like you."

That was it. Y/N grabbed Cassie slamming her down onto a table. She punched the girl hard breaking her nose. She would have done more but Klaus pulled her away and dragged her out of the classroom.

"Calm down, now"

Y/N glared and struggled against Klaus unwilling to cooperate and calm down so she could go back to class. Klaus sighed and pulled out his walkie-talkie asking for Elijah to come and get a student.

"Let me guess" Elijah speaks up

Hearing Elijah's voice through the walkie-talkie made Y/N look up at Klaus.

"Y/N Y/L/N"Klaus confirmed

Elijah sighed and told Klaus he would be there in a minute. 

"Y/N, you need to calm down. You can't just attack people like that," Klaus said but soon gave up knowing that she wasn't listening to him.

Elijah was there just a few moments later. He didn't need his brother to tell him why Y/N had been removed from the class. The girl's whole body was tense with anger as Klaus held her back. Her shirt sleeve had small drops of blood on which he could tell were not hers and she had a look in her eyes like she could kill anyone who looked at her the wrong way in that moment.

"Y/N" Elijah speaks calmly, "Calm down and come with me"

"Bu-"she didn't get a chance to even finish the first word before Elijah cut her off

"With me. Now"

Y/N glared angrily and roughly pulled out of Klaus' grip before walking off ahead of Elijah towards his classroom. Elijah let her into the classroom and spoke. 

"Sit in your normal spanish seat. Not a word unless you are answering a question"

If it were any other teacher, Y/N would test them a lot more than this but the girl simply walked over to her desk and sat down. She watched as Elijah pulled up a chair to sit opposite her at the other side of her desk.

"Why do you do this, Y/N? You are always so good in my classes."

He handed her a spanish worksheet to do and he spoke "What is it in my class that distracts you from causing trouble?"

Y/N shrugged slightly,"I don't know" she lied

"I think we both know that isn't true. Is it where you are sat, is it because Cassie is in a separate class? Or, is it because of me?"

Y/N's breath caught for a moment and she tried to hide it as she quickly went back to the spanish worksheet but she heard Elijah chuckle.

"Do you think I haven't noticed, Y/N? Did you think I would miss the fact that you only ever behave one hundred percent of the time in spanish class with me? That on days when you have spanish you are always wearing skirts without fail. The way you daydream in the middle of class and you think nobody notices. I see it all. Tell me the truth. Do you want me?"


	2. Going to confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N had no idea what to say but it seemed like Professor E. Mikaelson knew exactly what was on her mind

_Do you want me?_

That question was on repeat in Y/N's mind. It was not something she had been expecting to get asked by any teacher let alone the one that she drooled over the most. The girl found herself speechless and she looked over at her spanish teacher who seemed content to just sit there smirking at her until she gave him some kind of answer. What was she supposed to say?

She couldn't tell her teacher that she sat at the front of the classroom, in the same seat every year, because it was the seat with the best view whilst he was teaching. It was not appropriate to admit all of the fantasies she had about him, his hands, his lips. The girl mentally cursed at the fact that Elijah had chosen today as a good day to wear _that suit._ The one that turned her on the most. The colour made Elijah look even more sexy than normal and the tie, well Y/N could think of a lot of kinky things she would love for her professor to use that tie for on her. She couldn't admit any of that. 

The girl also couldn't admit how wet she got when she was thinking about Elijah. When she wondered how big his cock was and how good it would feel pounding into her. When she imagined his hands groping her boobs and his mouth covering her neck with hickeys. She definitely couldn't admit how many times she had made herself cum with the sight of him in her mind and his name on her tongue.

Elijah cleared his throat with that persistent smirk still on his face and Y/N snapped out of it enough to realise she had been daydreaming about her professor whilst he was right opposite you.

"Thinking of anything interesting?" he teased her "Care to share."

Y/N knew that the part about sharing was not a question. He wanted to know what she was thinking about. The girl blushed shyly and bit her lip.

"I was just thinking about how to apologise-"

Elijah stopped her with a smirk, "Tell me the truth, Sweetheart"

Y/N blushed when Elijah called her Sweetheart and she looked up at him. One thing that Y/N had found she really liked in guys was when they were taller than her. Something about having to look up at them always made her swoon even if the difference was not very noticeable. Even sat down, Elijah was taller than Y/N and it made her bite her lip.

"I was thinking about the question you asked me. About why I behave in your class and none of the others."

Elijah raised an eyebrow at that "Well come on then, tell me."

"I um...I always sit in the same seat every year because it has the best view of you when you are teaching. I don't do it so I can pay attention to the work...I do it so I have a good view while I fantasise in class."

"What do you fantasise about, Y/N?"

Y/N bit her lip and shook her head "I shouldn't be telling you any of this, Professor"

Elijah chuckled and smirked,"But you want to tell me and you will tell me just like a good little girl"

Y/N tried to hide the effect those words had on her. The idea of doing what Elijah wanted and being a good girl for him turned her on. Elijah smirked wider as he saw the effect those words had on the girl and he stood up walking behind Y/N whispering into her ear seductively.

"Don't you want to be my good girl, Y/N"

Y/N caved at that and she whimpered needily, "I fantasise about you, Professor"

Elijah smirked and took off his jacket folding up the cuffs of his shirt just to tease the girl, "Is that so?"

"Yes Sir. I fantasise about your hands groping my boobs, your dick pounding into me whilst you mark up my neck"she was soaking wet and fidgeting a little trying to get some kind of friction as she continued to speak, "I think about it a lot. Imagining you fucking me, touching me, using me"

Elijah listened to her closely and stopped her movement so she couldn't get any friction "Get up and drop your panties for me."

Y/N gasped. If she had been drinking anything at the time she would have choked. Surely, Elijah hadn't said that. She must have heard him wrong. The girl looked up at her teacher and saw his eyes were serious so she did as she was told standing up and slipping her panties down her legs. Elijah patted her leg for her to step out of them and she did. Once she was out of her panties, the professor slipped them into the pocket of his jeans.

"Such a good girl. Maybe you would enjoy school more if you behaved for your teachers."

Y/N bit back a small whimper at the praise and she clenched her thighs together desperate for some friction. Elijah noticed this and spread her legs apart for him. He slipped one finger through her folds feeling how wet she was and then sucked his finger clean.

"So wet, Y/N. Is that all for me?"

"Yes, Professor"

Elijah couldn't help the wide smirk on his face. This was exactly what he and his siblings were here for. They liked to share and when a student such as Y/N was already so desperate to be touched and fucked by one of them, it didn't take much convincing to get them to spread their legs for Haley and the four siblings. 

"Y/N there is something you should know."

Y/N nodded and looked up at him to show she was listening.

"Agreeing to do sexual things like this with me doesn't stop here. My siblings and I, as well as Professor Marshall...well let's say we enjoy sharing."

Y/N blushed bright red as she imagined Haley, Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus and Kol passing her around. She whimpered at the idea and felt herself getting even wetter.

Elijah smirked and slipped two fingers inside her relishing in the soft moan it produced before fingering her as he spoke.

"If you want that then I am sure the others would all love to get to know you better. The real you. The one that drools over the sight of my in spanish and gets herself off thinking about me."

Y/N was about to answer when she heard the door open. Kol walked in just as Elijah was standing up and wiping his hand on a tissue. The girl bit her lip and blushed shyly causing Kol to give her a knowing smirk.

Elijah spoke,"Kol. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine but the headmaster has called for an emergency assembly. We need to get to the hall now"

Y/N looked between the two Mikaelson professors and tried to ignore how desperate she was to cum.

Elijah nodded,"Get to the hall, Y/N. Consider my offer and if you are interested meet me here at 7 tonight"

Y/N nodded and went to leave.

"Oh and Y/N"

She turned around and looked up at Elijah as he spoke up.

"One last thing"he handed the girl her panties back and Y/N blushed quickly pulling them on and heading to the hall avoiding eye contact with Kol at all times.


	3. Sharing is caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N returns to Elijah's classroom at 7 to find that he was not alone.

The assembly was even more boring than Y/N had expected. It was the exact same lecture that they got every year about respecting school property, keeping the place clean and maintaining the school's reputation. Y/N wondered what would happen to the school's reputation if they knew what Elijah had done to her. It was completely consensual and she definitely wanted it but it was still bad publicity.

She sat between Davina and Hope as they listened to the headmaster give the same speech as every year with slightly different dates. Y/N was so bored she felt like she might die from boredom. The girls were all meant to sit facing the front whilst the headmaster spoke. Teachers stood by the wall on either side watching the assembly and no one moved from their spots unless they were asked to stand up or go to the front by the headmaster himself.

Y/N noticed Kol and Elijah together near the corner of the room and all of a sudden, she wasn't bored anymore. The moment Kol walked in on Elijah fingering her replayed in her mind and she wondered what might have happened if they hadn't been rushing off to an assembly. Elijah told Y/N that they liked to share.

The girl kept glancing over at Elijah and Kol unable to help herself. Kol smirked as he met her eye and he motioned for her to pay attention. That made Y/N bite her lip and she turned back to face the front of the hall.

As everyone else got ready to head to dinner, Y/N made her excuses and headed to her dorm room. She had been frustrated for hours since her conversation with Elijah and Kol's interruption. The girl was desperate to cum and she intended to get herself off before she went back to the spanish classroom. 

Only then did she notice a small folded piece of paper in her pocket. She slipped it out and read.

_Y/N,_

_Don't worry. I know exactly what my brother was doing to you when I came in earlier. I won't tell anyone_

_Professor Kol Mikaelson_

_PS// Don't even think about touching yourself until you talk to Elijah tonight. There's a good girl._

Y/N groaned out loud at that. She considered her options. They wouldn't know if she had touched herself. She could always do it in secret and not tell them, Then again, why was she listening to instructions from Kol anyway.

The girl bit her lip and looked at the time. It was only 6:35 but she knew that she couldn't stay around her dorm for the next 25 minutes so she got up and walked slowly to Elijah's classroom

She thought about everything she had been told in the last few hours and wondered where this would lead for her.

It was still only 6:40 when she reached the classroom so she stayed outside not wanting to seem too eager or desperate.

Elijah noticed Y/N stood outside the classroom and she smirked slightly at how early she was. He went over to the door and opened it. The professor looked over at the girl with a small smirk as he invited her in.

Y/N walked inside the classroom and blushed slightly when she saw a shirtless Kol sat on the desk she used during Spanish class. She had never really thought about Kol but in this moment, all Y/N could do was let her eyes trail over his body before looking back at Elijah.

Elijah was smirking at her and he was also shirtless now, "Is something wrong Y/N?"

Y/N looked up at Elijah and shook her head "No Professor"

"Good girl. Why don't you go sit on Kol's lap? He's ready and waiting for you"

That was all the encouragement Y/N needed before she was sat on the lap of her gym teacher. She could feel his hardening length pressing against her and it made her blush. Kol just smirked down at her.

Elijah stood behind Y/N and whispered in the girl's ear with a husky tone,"Did you touch yourself Y/N? I bet you were so desperate to cum. Did you give in?"

"No Professor. Kol told me I wasn't allowed to"

Kol's smirk widened at that and he spoke, "Such a good girl for us following instructions. I think you deserve a reward. What do you think Elijah?"

Elijah smirked and looked over at the two. He began to kiss and nibble Y/N's neck causing the girl to whimper and moan. She began to grind down against Kol, desperate for friction, but the younger Mikaelson held her hips still and looked her in the eye as he began to unbutton her blouse.

"If you want us to stop, just say the word,"Elijah told her knowing that this might be too much for the girl.

Y/N simply nodded to show that she understood and she let Kol take of her blouse and bra. He quickly got to work sucking on her nipples relishing as the girl moaned,"Fuck professor"

Kol smirked,"Please Y/N, I teach gym. I'm barely a professor. Call me Kol."

Elijah took the opportunity to finish getting naked and he began to stroke his cock as he watched his little brother and his student.

"Kol please"

This made the younger man pull back with a smirk, "Please what, Princess? Tell me what you want. I can feel you are soaking wet. Starting to make my shorts damp."

Y/N whimpered and spoke, "Wanna cum"

When Kol just smirked at her, she turned to Elijah begging him. Elijah chuckled softly and lifted her down from his brother's lap. He placed her down all fours and slapped his dick against her lips.

"Suck"

The girl eagerly took Elijah's dick in her mouth. She pulled back to give the tip a few gentle kitten licks before taking him in even deeper. Y/N was a mess and her mind was screaming at her to stop, that this was wrong, but she wanted it too much to listen. The girl enjoyed the sound of Elijah's groans and grunts as she takes more and more of his length.

Kol had stripped himself naked as he watched the two of them and he slowly went over slipping off the girl's skirt and panties as she kept sucking his brother's dick. He waited until she was distracted with blowing Elijah before licking the girls clit and humming against it making the girl moan around Elijah's dick.

Elijah groaned at the feeling, "Fuck, Kol do it again"

Kol chuckled at her older brother and continued to eat Y/N out humming against her. The sounds that Elijah and Y/N both made as he did this made his dick leak precum and he couldn't wait to get his dick wet.

Elijah slowly pulled back and made Y/N stand up so that her back was pressed against his chest and he spread her legs wide to give Kol better access to the girl's pussy. Kol eagerly lapped at the girl's clit.

"You taste so fucking good"

Elijah chuckled at his brother,"You are such a slut, Kol"

Kol simply winked up at Elijah and made his way back to Y/N's clit. The girl moaned loudly and tensed up warning Kol that she was close.

"Fuck Kol! I'm so close!"

Kol groaned against her clit, "Cum for me baby"

Elijah roughly kissed Y/N to cover up the girl's screams as she came hard all over Kol's face. Kol pulled back with a smirk and looked up at the two. 

"Wanna take this a step further?"

Y/N looked up at Elijah when he asked that and she whined,"Please. Want you to fuck me"

Kol smirked and sat back on Y/N's desk, "Come here"

Y/N eagerly went over to Kol and as he gave her a small nod, she took his dick in her mouth. He wasn't as long as Elijah, though the length difference was not very big, but he was thicker. Kol groaned and grabbed a fist full of Y/N's hair whilst she sucked him. He let the girl take her time knowing that she soon wouldn't control the pace.

Without warning, Elijah slammed his dick into Y/N forcing her down on Kol's dick. Y/N moaned loudly around Kol's dick and the man smirked down at her.

"Brace yourself, sweetheat"Kol tells her as Elijah began to pound her pussy.

Elijah was fast and rough. He slammed into her harder with each thrust and he gripped her hips. Each thrust forced Y/N to take Kol's whole dick in her mouth making both of them moan loudly. Y/N's moans were muffled around Kol's length and Elijah leaned in kissing Kol to keep him quiet enough that no one would question what was going on inside the classroom.

Y/N could feel Elijah twitch inside of her and knew that he was desperate to cum after being so close already from Y/N sucking him. He groaned loudly and pulled out cumming all over the girl's ass.

Kol patted Y/N's cheek for her to pull back and the girl did so obediently.

Elijah smirked at the girl and reached down to tease her sensitive clit.

"Such a good girl for us. My cum covering your ass. Kol is so close. What about you Y/N? Are you close?"

Y/N could do nothing but whimper and nod.

"Why don't you do ride Kol's dick right on that desk you seem to love so much?"

Y/N didn't need to be told again. Kol helped the girl up onto his lap and she lowered herself onto his dick feeling Elijah move to press up against her back. The girl slammed herself down on Kol's dick setting a relentless pace which made them both moan loudly and Y/N threw her head back against Elijah's shoulder.

"Are you gonna cum, Y/N? Want you to look into my brother's eyes as he makes you cum. But not yet. Not until I say one. Can you do that for me?"

Y/N nodded at Elijah and continued to ride Kol's dick relentlessly.

"Three"

The girl was so close. She was desperate to cum.

"Two"

She locked eyes with Kol and even this close to an orgasm he managed to give her a devilishly sexy smirk.

"One. Cum, baby"

Y/N practically screamed as she came hard the tightening of her walls pulling Kol over the edge with her. She kept riding his dick through both of their orgasms before becoming still and leaning back against Elijah's chest.


	4. History Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a few weeks since your first encounter with Elijah and Kol. Klaus ran into a bit of a problem and turns to Y/N for help

It had almost been a month since Y/N had sex with Elijah and Kol. Since then, she had told Elijah that she would have sex with any of the Mikaelson brothers but she wasn't yet comfortable with having sex with Rebekah or Haley. She had been given a few rules like not being able to touch herself unless she asked one of the brothers for permission before she did so. The girl was willing to be taken by Klaus but since the first time with Elijah and Kol, she had only been with them.

She looked back fondly at the time Elijah 'gave her detention' during her lunch break because he realised that she was frustrated and wanted to blow off some steam. The girl hadn't been with Kol on his own yet since she only did what she was told when Elijah was there, no matter how much this frustrated them.

Elijah was always telling Y/N that she should be a good girl for his brothers whenever they asked her to be whether he was there or not but just like in class, Elijah was the only one of her professors that she listened to.

Y/N was sat in spanish class fidgeting in her seat a little. She saw Klaus come in and he went over to Elijah whispering something in his ear. It was still 20 minutes until the class was supposed to end but the class had already done most of their work so they were just working on simple catch up or paired conversations. 

Elijah stood up,"Okay everyone can pack up their stuff and leave. Y/N you stay here, I need to discuss your grades with you"

Y/N saw Klaus smirking to himself and she knew for a fact Elijah had no intention of talking to her about grades. Never the less, she stayed sat in her seat as the rest of the class packed up their things and left class. She had nothing to put away since she hadn't took any of her stuff from her bag.

Once everyone else was gone, Elijah locked the door to the classroom and looked over at the girl with a smirk on his face. He went over and pulled her up to stand.

"What can I do for you, Professor?"

Elijah's smirk widened at Y/N's question, "Not me, Y/N. Klaus here has a little problem that he thinks you might be able to help with."

Klaus spoke up then, "You see, Y/N, I never had any students in my class and I was ever so horny so I decided to have a little jerk off session but then my laptop broke so I have no access to any porn."

Y/N blushed already knowing where this was going.

"At first I thought I would just carry on without the porn but then I realised, why do that when there was a perfectly good alternative down the hall."

"You want me to put on a show for you"

The hybrid smirked at how quickly the teen girl caught on. Elijah's eyes also showed lust as he spoke.

"And I will be staying here with the two of you to make sure you behave"

Y/N smirked slightly and spoke, "Is this just a show or am I allowed to touch?"

She always loved sucking Elijah's cock and she would take any opportunity to wrap her lips around his fat length.

Elijah chuckled and spoke,"I am off limits to you. You need to learn your place and remember how to behave when I am not around but you can touch Klaus all you like."

Klaus smirked at the girl's face, "Such a needy little slut for your cock, Elijah. Was she this desperate for Kol?"

"We seem to have a rebel on our hands. She won't do anything she is told unless I am there to make sure she behaves"

Klaus hummed to himself, "Well lets see what a good girl she can be for me"

Elijah pulled up a chair between his desk and the rows of student desks and Klaus eagerly unzipped his trousers and pulled out his cock slowly starting to stroke himself. Y/N smirked as she saw this and watched as Elijah sat at his desk.

She sat on her desk lifting up her legs and putting her feet flat on the table so Klaus got a perfect view of her wet pussy underneath her skirt. She had decided on not wearing panties today and in that moment she was grateful for that decision. The sight of her made Klaus groan loudly and the girl slowly started to rub her pussy.

Y/N kept eye contact with Klaus as she rubbed her clit. She knew the man wouldn't last long and it made her smirk to herself. After a few minutes of rubbing her pussy, she was dripping wet and she got up beginning to give Klaus a slow and sexy strip tease as Elijah marked papers. First to go was her shirt, then her bra. She spat on her hands and palmed her boobs letting out soft whimpers and moans before bending over and slipping out of her skirt.

It was clear that Klaus wouldn't last long so Y/N went over to him swatting his hands away from his cock and giving the tip gentle little kitten licks. Klaus groaned her name out of pleasure and looked down at her gripping her hair.

Elijah glanced up then to see what had made his brother produce such a sound and he smirked, "Yes she does enjoy sucking cocks"he informed his brother before turning back to his marking.

Y/N slid more and more of Klaus' dick in her mouth and soon she was deep throating the man's cock. Considering how hard and close the man had been when he arrived in the classroom, Y/N was surprised he hadn't cum yet but she was determined to taste his loud.

Klaus groaned,"Fuck Y/N"

The man's dick twitched as a warning before Klaus shot his load down Y/N's throat. This just made the girl moan happily as she swallowed it all, licking her lips to collect the juices that had escaped her mouth.

Klaus hummed,"Mmmm. Such a good girl."

He pulled his trousers down to his ankles and patted his lap. 

"Come and get your reward" 


End file.
